March 3, 1931
by Katie Havok
Summary: Newt huffs a small laugh and closes his eyes. "I'd forgotten all about that," he admits. He opens them to smile a little crookedly and tenderly pushes tendrils of hair off her forehead. "Good thing I have a wife who loves me enough to remember." Or: Newt enjoys his first birthday as a married man. [Third in the "The Journey Itself Is Home" series.]


Warning: _**smut!**_ This was originally posted on Ao3 on March 3, 2017, and is being published here for the sake of my own ego.

This story was written before Newt's canon birthday was revealed, and is third in the "The Journey Itself Is Home" series.

* * *

 ** _March 3rd, 1931_**

Tina wakes to predawn darkness, her husband a slumbering warmth at her side.

She chances a look out the window and is unsurprised to see it snowing. Newt had mentioned that he could smell it coming in, the night before, and while Jacob had guffawed in disbelief, Tina had silently agreed with him. Predicting the weather was just one of his many talents. This did mean she'd have to shelve her planned picnic for the day, however.

She closes the blinds and draws her housecoat tighter around her. Jacob's successful bakery, even in the depths of the Great Depression (as the papers were calling it) meant that he was able to keep himself and Queenie in a charming brownstone deep in the Red Hook section of Brooklyn. One with a partially detached in-law apartment, which Tina and Newt were able to utilize every time they swung through New York City. They consider it a blessing, one that allowed them to preserve their funds for other pursuits.

Tina ensures her husband is snug in bed before leaving the room. The washroom is just next door so she showers and brushes her teeth before drifting back to the bedroom. She finds that Newt has shifted, rolling from his side to sprawl onto his back. She smirks and pulls back the covers to slide beneath them, curling into his sleep-pliant body and pressing soft kisses into his jaw.

Tina watches him swallow and suck in a deep breath with a smirk. She pulls back enough to gauge his level of wakefulness before pressing her mouth to him again, trailing a line of butterfly kisses over the sharp curve of his cheekbone and down to his mouth. He hums when she presses her lips to his, and she feels the change in his breathing as he comes awake enough to kiss her back properly.

It's slow and lazy and perfect, his mouth undemanding but firm against hers.

She pulls away with a gentle sigh when his warm hands come up to touch her arms. Green eyes blink open and focus on her hazily, full of sleep and unbelievably gentle in the pearly light of dawn. Tina smiles at him while pushing his sleep-tousled hair away from his face.

"Did you sleep well, love?" she asks in a whisper, and he matches her smile with one of his own.

"I slept very well," he murmurs in a thick voice. "Though, I must admit the wakeup was much better." Tina rolls her eyes playfully. Newt raises a hand to trace her bottom lip with his thumb as she leans closer and reclaims his mouth. He lifts his chin to meet her halfway and deepens the kiss until they're left panting.

Newt moves his lips to her chin, pressing damp halos into her skin. Tina gasps and melts into it, jaw unhinging when she closes her eyes. He purrs and moves to her neck, the rasp of his stubble loud in the quiet room. Tina shivers, and strong arms wrap around her to pull her close.

"You're bare under here," he mumbles while fingering the tie holding her dressing gown closed. His questioning eyes seek hers, and Tina inclines her head once in permission. Deft fingers pluck at the satin ribbon until the wrap falls away to be tossed unceremoniously aside. Familiar, calloused palms glide over her hips and sides before cupping the twin globes of her breasts, thumbs dragging roughly over her nipples. They tingle to a point almost immediately, and Newt makes an approving sound.

Tina sighs and presses into his hands, back arching in a smooth line. He touches her experimentally, hefting the weight of her breast and rolling her nipples between his fingers before his legs come up to kick the blankets away. Cool air touches warm skin and Newt shivers. Then Tina's hands are at his waist, smoothing over the flannel of his pajama bottoms, and the chill of the room is forgotten.

"Take them off," he whispers and lifts his hips to help Tina drag them down his legs. He springs free to bob against his stomach, and there's no shame in it—Tina's shared a bed with him long enough to know his body and its rhythms, and to be comfortable with them.

She rolls to her knees and bends over his midsection, affording him a view of her pert ass and the heart-shaped maw of her quim. Enraptured, he glides his palms over her lunar curves while she wraps slim fingers around his length.

Tina turns her head to meet his eyes before stroking him the way he likes, from the base to the tip. He chokes slightly, and she smiles cheekily and does it again before leaning over to run her tongue up his length. Newt watches and _feels_ , and the base note of his groan sinks into the mattress. She smiles at him as he lifts a hand to pet the soft lips nestled between her thighs. She nods approving and pushes against his fingers while taking him into her mouth.

Tina wraps sculpted lips around him, her tongue swirling against his shaft causing his free hand to fist the sheets. His other hand parts her and finds the nub of her clit, settling into an easy rhythm. She hums her pleasure, and the vibration causes his eyes to drift closed as his lips part on a sharp exhale. A bit of suction when she bobs her head to take him deeper, and Newt forgoes the sheet to tangle into her hair. Tina gasps and presses herself into his hand.

Newt abandons her clit in favor is sinking two fingers into her, finding her slick and warm. She thrusts her hips against his hand in time with her ministrations, sometimes releasing him to gasp when he finds a particularly sensitive spot. He curls his other hand into a fist, the heavy silk of her hair tangled hopelessly between his fingers, and Tina's eyes drift closed with a blissful moan as she tightens around his fingers.

He waits until her fluttering has stopped before sucking his fingers into his mouth, groaning happily while sucking away her essence. Newt makes to sit up once they're lapped clean but Tina's hand plants itself firmly into his chest and restrains him. His eyes, when they meet hers, are dark and smoldering. She flicks her head in the negative, and Newt pouts. "I want to taste you, Tina."

She releases him with a pop to drag her tongue up his length. "I know," she whispers around him. "But this morning is all for you."

Newt swallows thickly, rendered temporarily incoherent. "If it's all for me," he finally rejoins when her mouth is no longer quite so _wicked_ on him, "shouldn't you allow me to do what I want?"

Tina shakes her head with another teasing smile before swallowing him in one smooth motion. His hips twitch up into her and she hums against his length. She sucks and moves around him _hard_ , causing him to tremble until she stops abruptly.

He groans when she clambers over him, her strong thighs flexing as she lines them up. She sinks down onto his length with little fanfare, moaning in her chest when he's fully pressed inside her.

" _Much_ better," she gasps as she grinds down, and Newt's hands clench around her hips.

" _Agreed_ ," he growls, and she leans over him until her breasts are dangling in his face. He takes one pebbly nipple between his teeth, mouth suddenly too preoccupied for words, and groans as she moves against him.

Tina sets a hard pace. She uses his shoulders for leverage while she rocks, until she rises up and over him to jounce onto his full length, one hand shifting to plant against his thigh. Newt drags his fingers from her hips to her ass, cupping and spreading her cheeks to allow her to sink onto him entirely until she's breathing in short, hard gasps and desperately pinching her own nipples.

He watches her sway from below, hair and breasts swinging, dark eyes reduced to glimmering slits as a flush takes her chest and cheeks. She crests with an ululating cry, thighs trembling as she clamps around him. Newt seamlessly takes over when she goes still, using his elbows for leverage as he snaps his hips up into her.

Tina collapses leisurely onto him, rendered breathless by the force of her release. Newt slows them to a gentle rock and embraces her, dropping kisses onto her sweaty cheeks and jaw until she recovers. His eyes are lazy when she lifts her chin, and she kisses his mouth with satisfaction.

"That's two," he whispers against her lips with a smile. "Shall we try for one more?"

Tina shivers when he drags the tips of his fingers over her spine, before kissing him deeply. "We can try," she says when they come up for air, "but I don't know if I have the energy to stay on top. You mind taking over?"

"Mmm, not at _all_ ," he purrs before bracing a hand on the bed and another on the small of her back, and _pushing_. He flips them without withdrawing from her, pressing her into the sheets and bringing her ankles up to rest on his shoulders. The novel position tilts her pelvis upwards and tightens her around him, and his first thrust causes their mouths to drop open in unison as _friction_ and _pressure_ take over. Newt finds a rhythm that sees him driving every inch into her, and the room fills with the sounds of skin shifting over skin, moans and choked cries.

Tina peaks for the third time with a whine, catching his gaze as her fingernails dig into his narrow hips. Newt shudders and drops his head to kiss her sloppily, rhythm devolving into staccato, trembling jerks as he tenses on the edge. Tina breathes his name and raises a lazy hand to tug his hair and he's _there_ , tumbling over the cliff with a cry as he quivers to a halt. Sweat stings her eyes when he collapses, her strong legs taking his weight while he pants himself to recovery.

"My _ears_ are ringing," he murmurs in wonder when he rolls onto his back. Tina flexes her legs and curls into him, propping herself on one elbow to watch his face with a secret smile. His wide eyes find hers and blink a few times as he presses their foreheads together.

"Circe's _tits_ , Tina. What brought this about? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Tina kisses him slowly, deftly plucking the words from his mouth. He reciprocates, thumb stroking her cheek until she sighs and lays her head on his chest.

"I wanted to give you a fantastic start to the morning," she confesses. "After all, it's not every day that my husband turns 34 years old."

Newt huffs a small laugh and closes his eyes. "I'd forgotten all about that," he admits. He opens them to smile a little crookedly, and tenderly pushes tendrils of hair off her forehead. "Good thing I have a wife who loves me enough to remember." He speaks into her eyes and Tina swallows against the sudden emotions clogging her throat. She briskly blinks away unwelcome tears, and Newt pretends not to notice as she pulls the blankets over them.

"I think I need a nap after that." She's changing the subject but he lets it go without comment, pulling her close as she drowses.

* * *

Queenie wakes them sometime later, knocking softly on the door to announce breakfast.

They untangle themselves from the bed with hushed laughter and stolen kisses. Newt enjoys a quick shower while Tina prepares them for the day. She lays out his clothes carefully and helps him dress when he returns to the bedroom, skin still slightly damp and radiating shower heat. She discovered early in their marriage that _dressing_ him was almost as pleasant as taking his clothes off; all those buttons and layers were truly representative of the cautiously flowering man she'd fallen so deeply in love with, and who miraculously returned her affections. It was a wonderfully symbolic gesture.

He kisses her after she straightens his bow-tie, and he helps her into her clothes and housecoat while valiantly attempting to maintain a straight face. She gently shoves his wandering hands away, laughing as he leads her down the hall to the main part of the building.

They're both grinning when they stroll into the fragrant kitchen, and Queenie rolls her eyes with a smirk before ushering them into their seats. There are cinnamon rolls and Niffler-shaped fruit danish, alongside an omelet overflowing with mushroom, tomato and sharp English cheese for Newt. Tina has her preferred fried eggs and buttery toast, complemented by fat German breakfast sausages and plenty of hot, strong coffee.

Queenie and Jacob flit about them as they eat until their stout friend takes his leave to head into his bakery for the day. He wishes Newt a happy birthday with a hearty pat on the shoulder, and Newt thanks him quietly while bidding him farewell. Jacob beams, and there's a distinctive spring in his step as he heads down the street.

"We're so glad to have you guys," Queenie gushes, taking a seat to nibble her scrambled eggs and toast. She meets Newt's eyes and smirks as a flush crawls over his face. "It isn't like _that_ ," she admonishes him gently. "I'm glad Tina treated you good this morning. It's wonderful to see you both so happy. Besides, what makes you think Jacob and I don't do the same?" She drops a saucy wink.

Newt's ears turn bright red as he dissolves into a fit of coughing. The sisters laugh merrily together while he regains his composure, pushing their plates away until he finishes his breakfast.

"What are you two doing today?" Queenie asks while using her wand to take care of the leftovers and dishes. Tina looks at Newt, who stands to shrug with one shoulder and slips a hand into his trouser pocket.

"Haven't really thought about it," he replies honestly. "I know my dear wife won't allow me to work, so I suppose we shall have to spend the day in more leisurely pursuits."

Tina smirks, an exact replica of the expression her sister had worn minutes ago, and leans into her husband. "We can go get those books you said you wanted. There's a new wizard bookstore over by the park. Then maybe...we haven't gone ice skating in months, you want to? Since we'll be right by the park anyways."

Newt wraps his arms around her from behind and drops a kiss on her temple. "Sounds perfect, my love."

He speaks directly into her ear and Tina shivers before pressing her mouth to his neck. He purrs appreciatively and she feels goosebumps erupt beneath her skin. She runs a tongue out to taste them, until the moment is broken when a dishrag sails across the room to smack her in the face.

"No noodling allowed in my kitchen," Queenie announces airily. "Go out, you two. Spend some money, go ice skating, do whatever it is you want to do. Just have fun, please, and don't come back until supper time. Jacob and I have plans to go out for the evening, so we'll cook up something good for you two and leave you to a nice candlelit dinner. Now scram!"

"You don't _have_ to do all that," Newt protests weakly, but Queenie ushers them out the kitchen while blithely ignoring him until they're left with no choice but to bundle into their winter gear. Newt helps Tina wind his school scarf snugly around her neck, and Tina teases him again that the cranberry in her scarf brings out the green in his eyes.

They ensure they have sufficient funds of both the wizarding and No-Maj variety before quitting the warmth of the brownstone for the biting cold of early March.

* * *

The bookstore still smells of fresh paint when the bell cheerily announces their arrival, and its shelves are stuffed with tome's both classic and modern. Tina browses with no set destination in mind, thoughts drifting pleasantly as she chooses two books from the fiction section before wandering over to the **_Worldly Books Of Interest_** collection.

She finds an intriguing title halfway across the row on the third shelf, eye caught by the bold sapphire-and-bronze color scheme. Tina squats and flips it open without though—and gasps, when she's confronted with the uncensored sight of a witch and wizard, twined around each other, lost to obvious passion with eyes closed and mouths agape.

Tina swallows and turns to the next page, where the same couple is in a new and interesting position, engaging in sexual congress with unbridled enthusiasm. A quick flip through the pages reveals that, indeed, the book seems to consist entirely of moving pictures depicting novel situations and _angles_ , and a smattering of tips on how to please a partner.

A stray fragment of text catches her eye and Tina reads breathlessly, instantly enamored of the book and the instructions and how _curiously_ Newt would examine such a—

"We don't sell too many of those," a soft voice muses above her.

Tina yelps and blunders upright. The book snaps closed, neatly pinching her hand between the heavy pages. She ruefully tucks her wounded finger into her mouth and cuts her eyes to the man who startled her, blushing furiously.

He's older and bespectacled, with a careworn but kind face. He smiles and waves a hand. "Terribly sorry to have startled you, miss. I sometimes forget how young people can become so _absorbed_ in things. My mind, it tends to wander."

Tina looks around for her husband, finding him at the back of the store and deep in conversation with an employee. She ducks her head and speaks in a furious whisper. "I'm going to buy this but I don't want _him_ to see. Can you help me wrap it and put it away while he's busy?"

The employee—his tag read 'Toomey', she notes absently—chuckles and leads her toward the cash register, his eyes alight with recognition. "I can see how you and Mr. Scamander are such a good match, Mrs. Scamander. I'm sure he'll be delighted with your purchase."

Tina looks up sharply, prepared to reprimand him for the inappropriate remark, but his tone and expression are mild, bordering on blasé, so she stifles her irritation at the realization that he truly means no harm.

"It's his birthday today," she offers without thinking, and her face suffuses with heat. Toomey rings up her purchases, even offering her a substantial birthday discount, and wraps her books carefully in brown paper. The special book, the one stamped with _The Kama Sutra_ on its spine, gets wrapped in colorful paper and a bright bow. Toomey's eyes twinkle when he hands it over.

" _Thank_ you," Tina says as she takes it from him, carefully stowing it in an inner pocket, and she's surprised to discover she means it. He inclines his head regally before drifting away to help another customer. Tina finds her husband in the back of the store, loaded down with books and a collection of maps, and helps him with his burden before paying for his selections and shrinking them to fit in his multitude of pockets.

Then it's back into the cold, to discover that the snow has stopped and the sun braves occasional appearances. Newt tilts his head back to gaze into the sky, a content smile unfurling across his face, and Tina squeezes his hand before leading the way.

* * *

Tina hates ice skating. Somehow, she always manages to forget this little fact.

She wobbles at the center of the pond, legs spread and arms akimbo as she inches along grimly. Her husband, the unrepentant show-off, skates literal and figurative circles around her, arms casually tucked behind his back, blue coat flapping in the breeze he creates.

"You're going too slow!" Newt sing-songs as he sails past her. "You'd be much more stable if you would _move_ , Tina."

"You say that every time," she growls through clenched teeth, hands curling into nervous fists. "And every time, I remind you—"

"' _I don't like to go fast_ '. Yes, darling. I remember." His low voice sounds directly in her ear and she turns her head to find him regarding her seriously. He lifts a hand to take her elbow and she leans against him with a grateful sigh. "And each time, _I_ say to you, 'come, my love. Let me help you.'"

"I don't know _why_ I agree to this torture," Tina grumbles sulkily while Newt guides them to the very edge of the pond, strong arms keeping her upright as strong legs propel them forward. He presses a kiss into her temple and leans conspiratorially close, wisely choosing to ignore the fact that this was _her_ idea.

"It's because you love me," he says with the air of divulging a great secret, and Tina rolls her eyes playfully. "Something to do with my animal magnetism, I suspect." Newt inspects his nails through hooded eyes until Tina guffaws and throws her weight into him.

"You're not _that_ charming, Mr. Scamander," she ribs, and he feigns hurt as he brings them to a halt. He turns to face her fully, arms around her waist to pull her close, and smiles toothily. The sun glints off his eyes, turning them a lazy, feline amber, and Tina stares before lifting a hand to touch his cheek.

"Yes, I am," he smirks, leaning close but stopping just short of her lips.

"Yes, you are," she agrees, and sways forward to close the gap.

They kiss until one of the circling children makes a gagging sound, and separate with a laugh. Newt leads her around the pond until the sun hangs low in the sky, then steers her toward a convenient bench to allow their legs to rest. He kisses her again, beneath the naked branches of a tree, and the day is winding down when they join the evening shift workers and walk back to the brownstone, heads pressed close together in warm conversation.

* * *

They return to the brownstone to find Queenie bustling around the kitchen of the in-law apartment, commanding a battalion of pots, pans, and implements as she wages war against hunger. She smiles at them in greeting, brushing against their minds before tipping a wink to Tina.

"He'll love it," she reassures when Newt quits the room for the toilet down the hall, and Tina blushes and drops her eyes.

"Here's to hoping, anyway," she murmurs, but she knows deep down that her husband, ever the scientist, will take to _exploring_ the book—and by extension _her_ —with typical single-minded enthusiasm. Heat infuses her face, and Queenie fans herself while giggling.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself, Teenie!" She doesn't look or sound scandalized, however. Instead, she smiles purely while pointing her wand at a pot bubbling on the stove. "I think you should wear that dress tonight. You know the one. He loves it, and he loves it _on you_. It would make him very happy, I promise."

Tina bites her lip as she sorts the parcels, returning the books to their normal size and setting the gaily-wrapped Kama Sutra by Newt's spot. She fetches the other few gifts and places them on top, while Queenie finishes cooking the meal and sets stasis charms to keep the food hot. She hangs up her apron and pulls her older sister into a fragrant hug.

"Have fun tonight," she whispers in Tina's ear, and takes leave of the apartment.

Tina wanders down to the bathroom only to find it empty. She steps into the bedroom to see the case on the floor, lid propped open. A peak down reveals Newt working on _something_ in his shed, possibly making room on his groaning shelves for his new purchases. She smiles as she thinks of her surprise for him before climbing down into his secret world.

Newt greets her with a kiss. "The food is ready, if you're hungry," she says when they part. "I'm just going to go up and dress. Make sure you put on something a little nicer for dinner." Tina smiles disarmingly and he drops his gaze to the floor for a moment before smiling back, broad and toothy. He leans close to steal another kiss, parting with a sigh when it becomes dangerously heated.

"Do I get you for dessert?" he asks, and his heavy-lidded eyes are dark in the low light.

Tina drops a wink and doesn't answer. He tips his forehead against hers and sighs. "Fine. Allow me to finish up here, ten minutes at most. Then I'll dress and we can eat. Shall I meet you in the kitchen?" Tina nods and pecks him chastely before scrambling up the ladder to the bedroom.

She stripes down to the skin and cleans up before slowly putting on her dinner-wear. She skips her step-ins in favor of going bare, foregoing even her silk camisole while zipping on her preferred girdle. She clips lace-finished silk stockings onto her garters, then transfigures one of her nightgowns into the flapper dress she'd worn for him all those years ago, when they'd been fleeing for their lives and afraid—but he had still managed to look at her with such _warmth_. A tap of her wand fixes her hair, another summons silver t-strap heels to delicately cap her legs, and lipstick the color of crushed garnets finishes the ensemble perfectly.

Tina admires herself in the mirror for only a moment, turning to find her husband staring at her with an open, naked expression. His arms hang loosely by his sides as his eyes drink her in, dragging up her body from her feet to her face before hovering around her breasts.

He crosses the room slowly and raises a hand to splay his fingers over the porcelain skin of her chest. Newt's hand slides upward to cradle her neck and they sigh together when their lips meet.

"Dinner," Tina reminds him gently as his arms come around her, and he growls and breaks away to pepper her chest and neck with soft kisses.

"Never mind _dessert_ ," he purrs as he flicks his tongue over her throat, making her breath catch. "I think I'd rather have you for the main course. It's my _birthday_ , you know."

"I know, I know," Tina gasps into his hair when he dips and his tongue finds and laves a hard nipple. "But, um..." Her thought train is effectively derailed when Newt drops to his knees in front of her, lifting the hem of her dress to kiss the lace edge of her stocking. He groans loudly before licking a trail parallel to her garter, driving his tongue in the crease of her thigh before dropping a wet kiss on her curls. Tina moans loudly, a tremor beginning deep in her belly and thighs.

Newt pushes her dress around her waist before pressing his hands flat against her, urging her backward toward the bed. She perches on the edge and he kneels between her thighs, guiding her knees over his shoulders and leaning close. Tina moans, tangling her fingers in his hair and petting the nape of his neck.

He parts her with two fingers before running the tip of his tongue over her glistening slit. Watching her face, he swirls his tongue and licks her until her eyes clenched shut. Newt rolls his tongue over and around her clit, and his targeted ministrations have her drawing tight against him in no time, tugging his hair ruthlessly as she edges closer and closer to release. He growls encouragingly when she flutters in warning against his lips and then she's coming _hard_ , jerking against him as her heels dig into his back. They ride it out together, his chin growing damp with her nectar before she comes back to herself.

Newt leans back and wipes his face on his shirt before peeling it off. Tina takes in the bulge in his trousers, the way he palms it through the wool, and his shaking hands. A glance at his face reveals raw, unguarded lust, an incredibly rare expression on her reticent, thoughtful husband. He meets her eyes and the tip of his tongue flicks out to touch his upper lip, a suggestive gesture that re-ignites the heat at her core. He groans loudly when she rolls over onto her stomach, lifting her ass in a wanton display.

"Like this, Newt," she breathes, and he requires no further encouragement. He scrambles to position himself behind her, and she hears the rustle of fabric as he frees himself from his trousers. A hot and heavy weight thumps against her plump cheeks before his fingers find her wetness to line himself up. He slots himself into her with one smooth stroke, sudden fullness making her moan shamelessly as he bumps against her womb. He locks them together at the hips while his hands spread over her back, fingering her skin through the cutout in her dress.

"You're so _tight_ like this," he hisses, dragging his hands down to clamp onto her hips. She moans and twitches backward while he purrs and kneads her skin. "I've wanted to do unspeakable things to you since the first time I saw you wearing this dress," he continues in a throaty whisper. His words go straight to Tina's center, making her throb as she clenches her eyes shut and swallows thickly.

He draws out and pushes back in, movements excruciatingly slow, and she shivers as goosebumps ripple across her skin. Her fingers tangle into the blankets and he groans loudly. He pulls out to snap his hips forward, a little faster, a little harder—then his hands squeeze and he drapes over her back to growl in her ear, "I'm sorry Tina, but this won't be gentle."

She moans and turns her head to bite his lip. "Stop talking and just do it, Newt," she says, instead of _that's okay, I know that sometimes you need this_ , and she feels the vibration of his answering groan when he dips his head to latch onto her shoulder.

"As you wish," he murmurs into her skin, and bites hard enough to leave a mark as he slams his hips forward.

He sets a bruising pace, the sound of impacting flesh filling the room as he pounds into her. He straightens his back to clutch her hips and drive into her even more powerfully, the full slide of his cock filling and stretching her, spurring heat and friction until she spirals into a sweeping orgasm, milking him as she quivers.

"I can feel you," he gasps, and Tina cranes her neck to find him with his head thrown back, lips parted with the harsh rasp of his breathing as his throat works. He dips his chin and opens his eyes to meet hers, gaze black with lust. Newt thins his lips in a brutal smile before tangling his fingers in her hair to yank her head back, exposing the delicate column of her neck while she moans musically. His other hand circles to the front, cupping her throat possessively while his hips plow her, hard enough for the impact to transmit through his arms and hands.

Newt's fingers tighten as he somehow digs deeper and increases his speed, hands slick with sweat against her skin. He groans freely and loudly, animal sounds of satisfaction and possession, and Tina dazedly feels another orgasm building within her plundered core. She turns her focus to where he throbs inside her and snakes her hand down to rub against her clit. He moans at the brush of her fingers and releases her neck in favor of her shoulders.

"I'm going to come," he warns moments later, and Tina increases the friction against herself while he growls and shudders. He senses her gaining traction and desperately holds himself back, until she tumbles into the fray with a cry and buries her face in the sheets.

Newt shouts hoarsely as he crests, mere seconds later, and she _feels_ the hot spurts of his release with each shuddering run of his cock. He decelerates to a shaky halt, hands kneading the skin of her hips rhythmically as he purrs her name, until he sags into her back. His panting breath washes over her skin and she shivers as he bonelessly slides to the side.

A heavy, lazy hand touches the bruise on her shoulder and she covers it with her own. "I'm okay," she reassures, and he sighs gustily and kisses her fingers.

Newt's still wrecked and trembling so Tina stretches her cramped legs before climbing onto the bed to wrap around him from behind. She strokes his hair and kisses his damp face as he recovers, the raw look slowly bleeding away to be replaced with his typical benign expression. Green eyes roll to take in her face before soft lips kiss the tips of her fingers, eyes fluttering closed.

"Tina, did I hurt you?

"No, darling. Not in the slightest."

He sighs in apparent relief and forces open heavy lids to lift his head and kiss her tenderly. "Good. I was nervous that perhaps I was too rough in the moment. And your scalp? No pain?"

Tina smiles. "No, it's perfect. You're perfect."

His head drops. "That's good. I'm truly sorry if I hurt or scared you. That was never my intention." He yaws brokenly, jaw cracking, and Tina giggles.

"You didn't, so please stop worrying."

Newt nods and swallows before struggling into a seated position. He takes in his state—sweaty, rumpled, shirtless, hair tangled hopelessly and smelling entirely like _her_ —and shrugs before turning towards her. "I do think we should eat now."

Tina voices a full-mouthed laugh and stands to straighten her dress. "You just ate _something_ , aren't you satisfied?"

Newt huffs gently and smiles at his feet. "Never, Tina. _Never_."

Tina extends a hand to help him up, and he tucks himself into his trousers before sealing his fly. Then he twines their fingers and she helps him stand on wobbly legs before leading him to the kitchen, not bothering to put on his shirt.

* * *

The food, unsurprisingly, is very good, and they eat ravenously before storing the leftovers and cleaning the dishes. Tina produces a tiny cake with careful lettering that reads _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEWT_. She lights the candle and he makes a silent wish before blowing it out. They kiss over the cake, sweet and gentle, before halving it. They agree that it is very tasty, and Newt licks the frosting off her fingers while she cleans his; they kiss again, with a little more tongue and a lot more heat until Newt gets distracted by his gifts.

Newt is truly delighted with his presents, crowing with enthusiasm at his new microscope and expressing deep-felt appreciation for the collections of heavy-duty beakers. The book garners the best reaction of all, however: he stands to kiss her properly, bending her over with a hand at the small of her back to drink of her deeply, until they're both breathless and clutching at each other. He nips her bottom lip when he pulls away, and his voice and eyes are smoky when he murmurs just _how often_ he intends to try the new and interesting techniques on her.

* * *

They shower together after dinner, pressed closed in the damp heat while their mouths explore and tongue the water from each other's body. Newt towels her dry and takes her hand, leading her to bed and tucking her in without the benefit of night clothes. He spoons her from behind, strong arms coming around her and pulling her close enough to breathe the same air.

They fall asleep this way, murmuring their love to each other.

Tina wakes Newt with soft kisses sometime in the night, trailing her mouth over him, tasting freckles and scars and the bronzed remnants of summer until he gasps and pleads her name into darkness. She covers him with herself and worships every inch of his skin, running her tongue from his ears to his flat nipples to where he juts proudly.

She takes him into her mouth and his fingers find her hair, helping her set a rhythm as she bobs her head over him. It doesn't take long for him to buck into her, choking on her name as warm, salty fluid fills her mouth. She suckles and swallows until he keens and jerks away, and Newt laughs shakily when he gathers her in his arms.

"I believe it's after midnight," he whispers, and Tina kisses his cheek.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asks, and he presses close and covers her breast with a work-roughened hand. He ponders the answer, humming thoughtfully before kissing the beauty mark on her shoulder.

"The best yet," he declares, and she smiles in satisfaction and closes her eyes.


End file.
